


TXT ARE A MESS

by SEOKJN



Series: TXT BFS. THATS IT. [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun is a Mess, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I'm Bad At Tagging, IDK what I was doing, Insecure Choi Soobin, M/M, Musician Huening Kai, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Polyamory, Sad Choi Soobin, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Someone Help Them, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Texting, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, basically hyungline are bad at feelings, bc I said so, beomgyu knows everything about the others, childhood friends choi soobin & choi beomgyu, choi yeonjun has bad parents, huening kai is a youtuber, huening kai is good at feelings, kang taehyun is good at feelings, oh wait kai and taehyun can, pining choi soobin, really bad, someone help yeonjun from his parents, taehyun complains abt his job, txt are bfs bc i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEOKJN/pseuds/SEOKJN
Summary: really bad chatfic where txt become bfs[majority of this will be angst and crack. majority of this is written at 6am when author cant sleep]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: TXT BFS. THATS IT. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. chapter title? ; here they are , a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhhh,,,,,,, i actually used the nicknames and setting (?) from my [discontinued] txt chatfic so......
> 
> alot of things wont makes sense either so prepare to be confused ;]
> 
> (theyre in highschool, yeonjun is in the highest grade, then soobin and beomgyu [same age] and then hueningkai in the last grade. taehyun goes to a different school.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ have fun i hope you like this <3

[f*ck it bestfriends]

beommie: hello

hyuka: hai

yeonjun: hey

tiny bunnie: hi

taehyun.: no

hyuka: AMSJSUJEKJA

beommie: isee

taehyun.: there werent other ways to say hello back

tiny bunnie: hewwo

taehyun.: only a furry would say that

hyuka: OHEH3LPSOJSBEKE

yeonjun: HELP?@&÷€÷*£×

tiny bunnie: ?@&#€÷£8@^×&÷(9@£+¥!&,@(÷₩¥!8+

beommie: DID U JUST CALL BIN A FURRY

tiny bunnie: STOP IT

taehyun.: i mean..  
taehyun.: your nickname is literally tiny bunnie 

yeonjun: furry

tiny bunnie changed his nickname to soobinnie

beommie: WHYD U CHANGE IT WAS CUTE 

soobinnie: IT WAS CUTE UNTIL YOU GUYS CALLED ME A FURRY

hyuka: it was yeonlunch hyung and taehyunie

yeonjun: IM SORRY TINY BUNNIE CHANGE IT BACK  
yeonjun: KANG TAEHYUN SAY SORRY

taehyun.: no, i dont think i will.

yeonjun: wow

soobinnie: im not a furry

hyuka: thers nothing wrong w furrys!!

soobinnie: yeah but IM not one

yeonjun: are you one babie

hyuka: no  
hyuka: theres still nothing wrong w them !! >:[

taehyun.: yeah we know  
taehyun.: its a joke

beommie: can we change bins nickname back to tiny bunnie

soobinnie: NO

beommie: loser

—

yeonjun: hello lgbtq community 

taehyun.: how do you know if we're part of that community?

yeonjun: the vibes  
yeonjun: and also soobin and babie give peace signs in all their selcas

taehyun.: ...honestly, yeah. just yeah.

beommie: THE VIBES  
beommie: yeonjun hyung is a walking rainbow

yeonjun: [peace signs] yeah

taehyun.: honestly.

soobinnie: SO WHAT IF I LIKE GIVING PEACE SIGNS THAT DOESNT MEAN IM LGBT 

beommie: soobin, just stop.

yeonjun: have you ever seen a straight person give peace signs in all their selcas? no.

taehyun.: plus, who dyes their hair into two different colors? not a straight person

soobinnie: HOW DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER THAT I DID IT LAST YEAR AND MET YOU ONCE 

beommie: KSHEBRKDK IT WAS WHEN WE RAN OUT OF BLEACH SO ME AND SOOB HAD TO WALK AROUND WITH HALF DYED HEADS

yeonjun: YOURE TELLING ME SOOBIN HAD HALF DYED HAIR TOO ?????  
yeonjun: hello lgbtq community 

beommie: PLSJHAVAKESJAHAHA  
beommie: YOU LITERALLY WALKED UP TO ME AT THAT TIME SAYING THAT  
beommie: me, sitting alone eating my lunch;  
beommie: guy with bright yellow hair and 4 visible piercings, walking up to me; OH SHIT! WHATS UP LGBTQ COMMUNITY!

yeonjun: THE VIBES, OKAY?!

soobinnie: WHO GOES UP TO A PERSON AND SAYS THAT

taehyun.: yeonjun hyung, apparently 

beommie: I WAS SO SURPRISED LIKE HOW DOES THIS DUDE KNOW-

soobinnie: I REMEMBER YOU IMMEDIATELY GOT US THE REST OF THE BLEACH AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME WHY YOU WANTED TO FIX OUR HAIR RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL

taehyun.: if someone walked up to me like that id have got up and left

yeonjun: good thing we're in the same dance group huh

taehyun.: haha... yeah........

yeonjun: ...

beommie: HELJSJSJKDJS

yeonjun: i dont have any friends  
yeonjun: babie is my only friend now

beommie: WHY ARE U ALWAYS CALLING KAI BABIE

yeonjun: cause hes my babie

soobinnie: ?????????

yeonjun: yes, tinybunnie?

soobinnie: STOP

beommie: i feel like hyung just has nicknames for all of us in his head

yeonjun: youre right tinytiger

beommie: STOP

soobinnie: dont copy me wth

taehyun.: and all i get is kang taehyun

yeonjun: tyun, muscle babie, devil babie, hyun, tae, shortsquirrel, dance practice friend, tyunnie, 

soobinnie: shortsquirrel

yeonjun: yeah

taehyun.: ...  
taehyun.: im gonna kick your ass

yeonjun: PLEASE DONT

beommie: dance practice friend

yeonjun: yeah

taehyun.: you say that like your not friends with everyone in the group

yeonjun: IM ONLY FRIENDS WITH THE GROUP I DANCE WITH

taehyun.: ...sure

hyuka: why am i alwayz not here when u guyz start talking :[

soobinnie: its okay all they do is argue

beommie: its hyung

yeonjun: WHATD I DO

taehyun.: beomgyus right

hyuka: dont argue guyz :[

beommie: look hyung u made hueningkai sad

yeonjun: NOOOOOOOOOO  
yeonjun: DONT BE SAD BABIE

hyuka: y r u alwayz calling me babie

yeonjun: cuz youre my babie

taehyun.: yeonjun hyung what if hueningkais uncomfortable with it?

hyuka: no, no im not !!  
hyuka: i jus wanted 2 kno !!

taehyun.: if you say so..

hyuka: itz cute >3< !

yeonjun: BABIE

hyuka: hyung!

beommie: [stands]

soobinnie: [stands]

yeonjun: so you know what it feels like now, huh?

soobinnie: what are u talking abt  
soobinnie: haha  
soobinnie: [walks away]

yeonjun: SOOBIN

taehyun.: oh god am i the one in the middle of all of this

beommie: whats all of this

taehyun.: this.

hyuka: whatz this.

taehyun.: [squints eyes]  
taehyun.: yeonjun hyung, soobin hyung, i am so sorry

beommie: ABOUT WHAT

soobinnie: i feel sorry for myself as well 

yeonjun: i feel sorry for soobin too

beommie: WHY

taehyun.: [sighs]

yeonjun: [also sighs]

hyuka: ?????

—

[unnamed groupchat]

seokj7n added yeonjunch and kang.tae

seokj7n: I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU GUYS LET GYU FIND OUT

yeonjunch: dude he wont  
yeonjunch: hes a dumbass

kang.tae: i second that

seokj7n: BUT YOU CANT JUST..... DO THAT  
seokj7n: ILL CRY

yeonjunch: DONT CRY ???????

kang.tae: what about you hyung?  
kang.tae: how are you holding up  
kang.tae: we all know soobin hyung isnt

seokj7n: STOP

yeonjunch: i mean we've known eachother for only like a few weeks (except for the fact ive been listening to his music for what, months?) but i catch them easily   
yeonjunch: its not that bad but  
yeonjunch: he is just babie

seokj7n: you make it so obvious you like him hyung

kang.tae: do you even care that he might find out?

yeonjunch: i mean not really

seokj7n: god i wish that were me-

—

[f*ck it bestfriends]

beommie: THEY LEFT

hyuka: WE R ALONE NOW

beommie: this is so sad wtf

hyuka: yez  
hyuka: alzo i jus wanted 2 ask, is tyun ok?  
hyuka: i mean, who passes out for hours after going 2 some1s house?

beommie: this is the second time its happened since he transferred to his school  
beommie: and he doesnt like talking about his feelings!  
beommie: WAIT I WASNT SUPPOSED TO TELL U ALL THAT LOOK AWAY

hyuka: [LOOKS AWAY]

beommie: thank u

hyuka: but isnt he working 2 much?

beommie: he is

hyuka: lik, he has school, he has 2 study, he dances   
hyuka: n he works 2, right?

beommie: mhm  
beommie: he has dance practice every few days! its not that much but! he works too hard!

—

[GOD SAVE US]

DUMBASS: OH MY GOD 

I HATE IT HERE: change my nickname back  
I HATE IT HERE: please

AAAAAAA: WHY AM I THE ONE THAT HAS TO BE AAAAAAA

DUMBASS: BECAUSE THOSE ARE YOUR VIBES

AAAAAAA: does that mean your vibe is dumbass

I HATE IT HERE: yeah

DUMBASS: WHAT THE FUCK  
DUMBASS: I AM GOING BACK TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND BEOMGYU

I HATE IT HERE: he doesnt even know you like him hyung

DUMBASS: SHUT UP ILL KICK YOUR ASS

AAAAAAA: HELEPSKSJSBSK

—

[f*ck it bestfriends]

yeonjun: taehyun hurt my feelings

soobinnie: good

beommie: WHERED U GUYS GO

yeonjun: SHUT UP SOOBIN YOU ARE MEAN

soobinnie: we went away  
soobinnie: im not mean wth

hyuka: WHEREZ AWAY

yeonjun: NO WHERE 

soobinnie: [sweats]

taehyun.: you guys are a mess

yeonjun: HAHA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, KANG TAEHYUN?

soobinnie: sorry, whos kang taehyun?

beommie: WHAT HAPPENED 

hyuka: I WANT 2 KNO 2 :[

yeonjun: o no

soobinnie: HYUNG I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU.

yeonjun: soobin made a seperate groupchat

taehyun.: i cant,

beommie: WHY

hyuka: WHY ?×,&@&#?@

soobinnie: its a secret

beommie: SOOBINNN WE'RE BEST FRIENDS TELL ME

soobinnie: i will  
soobinnie: just not now

beommie: fine >:(

taehyun.: [stands]  
taehyun.: i really am in the middle of this

yeonjun: [pats back]  
yeonjun: its ok

taehyun.: [squints eyes]

yeonjun: [squints eyes]

hyuka: [does a backflip]

—

soobinnie: i dont like school 

—

taehyun.: whyd you say that at 6am in the morning

soobinnie: cause i dont like school  
soobinnie: cant i just be idk  
soobinnie: a rock

taehyun.: ...  
taehyun.: go to school soobin hyung

soobinnie: i will blend in with the rocks and bushes

taehyun.: ???

soobinnie: woukd you pick up a cool rock like me and bring me home

taehyun.: i dont collect rocks  
taehyun.: ask hueningkai 

soobinnie: does kai collect rocks

taehyun.: yeah 

soobinnie: how do you know

taehyun.: he told me

soobinnie: how

taehyun.: through messaging

soobinnie: i see  
soobinnie: @.hyuka would you collect me if i was a rock

taehyun.: isnt he in class

soobinnie: yeah

taehyun.: arent you in class

soobinnie: yeah

taehyun.: ...then focus on class

—

hyuka: @.soobinnie yez id collect u if u were a rock

soobinnie: thank u  
soobinnie: do u wanna sit with me outside  
soobinnie: gyu was taken away by his other friends

hyuka: ok!! u can dm me where u r!

soobinnie: kay

—

gyu >>> bin

gyu: SOOB IM SO SORRY   
gyu: THEY NEEDED MY HELP BUT ITS TAKING LONGER SO I WONT BE ABLE TO SPEND THE REST OF THE HOUR WITH U  
gyu: u can take my lunch n just leave it in my desk n i can secretly eat during class

bin: kayy  
bin: dont get hurt

gyu: I WONT

—

gyu: ...soobin are you okay?

bin: why are u messaging me during class?  
bin: its ur favorite class isnt it?

gyu: yeah  
gyu: remember if youre not feeling okay, you can talk to me, alright?

bin: mhm

—

[f*ck it bestfriends]

yeonjun: *dusts off chat* this has been dead since lunch and its now 9pm  
yeonjun: whats wrong

taehyun.: dusts off chat????  
taehyun.: has it gotten dirty???????

yeonjun: yeah

beommie: AKSNBSJDKSJSBDK

yeonjun: STOP I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT

taehyun.: beomgyu oh my god

hyuka: HELEPSJSHNDKS

yeonjun: BABIE OH NO LOOK AWAY

hyuka: [looks away]

taehyun.: [stands]

—

beomgyu >>> yeonhyung

beomgyu: DO YOU LIKE HUENINGKAI 

yeonhyung: huh

beomgyu: U DO

yeonhyung: I DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING

beomgyu: I KNOW THAT MEANS YOU DO

yeonhyung: STOP NO I DONT

beomgyu: hyung u catch feelings for a person every 2 weeks  
beomgyu: also its obvious sir

yeonhyung: apparently not to him

beomgyu: hes only been in two relationships and both of them he was the one to break it off because hes easy to sense when people like him and when they dont anymore  
beomgyu: he most likely knows

yeonhyung: ... what am i supposed to do with this information 

beomgyu: idk man

yeonhyung: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS INFORMATION 

beomgyu: IM SORRY

yeonhyung: MY FEELINGS R HURT RN 

beomgyu: W

yeonhyung: kais ignoring my feelings wtf  
yeonhyung: sorry beomgyu

beomgyu: wait hy-

—

[f*ck it bestfriends]

yeonjunch left

taehyun.: huh?

hyuka: ??

beommie: im sorry wait

—

[TAEYEONBIN]

YEON: so turns out i do care that kai will find out  
YEON: god im a dumbass  
YEON: IMAGINE HOW AWKWARD IT WILL BE BETWEEN US NOW FUCK  
YEON: im sad now  
YEON: i might cry   
YEON: so turns out i actually like babie alot more than i said  
YEON: GOD CALLING HIM BABIE MAKES ME EVEN SADDER  
YEON: someone come online i dont like being sad alone  
YEON: gonna changr the gc name to YEON since the TAEBIN arent gonna help  
YEON: TAEHYUN I KNOW YOURE ONLINE

TAE: im sorry hyung im with both *** and beomgyu  
TAE: theyre gonna read over my shoulder   
TAE: ill ask if i can leave though 

YEON: ...its okay its not like i cant make you not hang out with your own friends

TAE: but you seem like you need me more so ill be back in ten minutes  
TAE: you can keep venting and i can respond or wait for soobin hyung to come online  
TAE: theyre also both worried about you. the reason why we're hanging out.

YEON: ..okay  
YEON: is it bad that  
YEON: no ones ever uh  
YEON: put me first? like im always the one doing things for other people and i only think about their feelings over my own  
YEON: SO WHEN TAEHYUN SAID YOU SEEM LIKE YOU NEED IT MORE I STARTED CRYING  
YEON: YES, IM SOBBING MY EYES OUT.

BIN: woah

YEON: SOOBIN

BIN: WOAH

YEON: IS THAT ALL YOURE GONNA SAY

BIN: WOAH ?@?@&£#££@

YEON: okay this is make me laugh stop im trying to cry in peace

BIN: WOAHKS?@,@£@¥×9!€,@(@¥#¥

YEON: STOP IT BITCH

BIN: [cries] dont call me a *****

YEON: the censor... everything reminds me of ***....  
YEON: even asterisks....

BIN: HYUNG GET URSELF TOGETHER

YEON: I CANT

BIN: WHAT DID GYU TELL U FOR U TO BE LIKE THIS

YEON: oh yeah lol haha kais ignoring my feelings brb gonna cry

BIN: OH WAIT  
BIN: DONT CRY  
BIN: IM SORRY  
BIN: WANNA COME OVER AND IDK DO SUMN

YEON: wanna help my dye my hair

BIN: but ur blue hairs nice

YEON: i didnt say it wasnt but  
YEON: KAIS IGNNRKROING MYFLELEONGS  
YEON: IM GONNA CRY AGAIN BRB

BIN: SORRY WE CAN  
BIN: UR GETTING EVERYTHING THEN

YEON: YAY  
YEON: is kang taehyun here yet

BIN: do u want him to come?

YEON: i mean, if he can

—

TAE: are you guys at soobin hyungs?

BIN: yuhhhhh

TAE: thanks, yeonjun hyung

BIN: yeah

—

[f*ck it bestfriends]

(THREE HOURS AGO)

hyuka: uh ?????  
hyuka: gyu hyung?

beommie: its my fault he left im sorry

hyuka: itz not !!  
hyuka: idk what happened but i promise it iznt ur fault!

taehyun.: kais right

beommie: thank u kai, hyun  
beommie: but im still pretty sure its my fault

hyuka: it iznt!  
hyuka: whatever happened u prolly apologized and maybe yeonjun hyung needs time 2 himself!

taehyun.: and if he does need more time youre still one of his closest friends.

beommie: ...yeah

hyuka: we kan hang out if u want!!  
hyuka: u kan come 2 my house since no1s home rn

beommie: okay  
beommie: taehyun are u gonna come?

taehyun.: i can but i have no idea where huenings house is

beommie: i can pick u up

taehyun.: okay

—

[f*ck it bestfriends]

taehyun.: sorry i had to leave so early!

hyuka: itz okkkk u said ud hav 2 anyway

—

[TAEYEONBIN]

TAE: i think im lost

BIN: what

TAE: im lost

YEON: HOW

TAE: i dont know im at mcdonalds

BIN: THERE ISNR EVEN A MCDONALDS NEAR MY HOUSE

TAE: thats why i said im lost

BIN: TAEHYUN ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS GO TO BEOMGYUS HOUSE AND THEN GO ACROSS THE ROAD

TAE: BUT IM LOST.

BIN: hyung just got up and bolted out the door

—

BIN: so are u guys coming back

YEON: we're eating mcdonalds

BIN: ...  
BIN: im gonna use your hair dye

YEON: DUDE

TAE: hyungs joking we're walking there

—

gyu >>> bin

gyu: SOOOBINNN  
gyu: i never ask this bc i always come anyway but  
gyu: can i come over  
gyu: kai kicked me out </3  
gyu: im coming anyway

—

bin: oh shit wait

—

seokj7n >>> kang.tae

seokj7n: do u think theyre murdering eachother yet

kang.tae: i dont hear any yelling

seokj7n: silent murder

kang.tae: why are you even messaging me we're in the same room

seokj7n: BECAUSE WEVE NEVER TALKED LIKE THIS BEFORE AND I AM AWKWARD

—

seokj7n: sorry i left  
seokj7n: [stands]  
seokj7n: so uh im in pain

kang.tae: ?

seokj7n sent a screenshot

{gyu >>> bin

gyu: SOOBIN I JUST RAN INTO UR BATHROOM TO SAY THIS  
gyu: UM HYUNG JUST TOLD ME HE LIKED ME ??  
gyu: WHAT DO I DO IF I LIKE HIM BACK   
gyu: GICE HIM A PAT ON THE BACK???}

kang.tae: ...do you want a hug  
kang.tae: i can hear you crying  
kang.tae: let me in, you dont have to say anything. we can even talk through here  
kang.tae: thank you.

—

seokj7n: i think im ok now

kang.tae: hyung youre literally still crying i can see your face right beside me

seokj7n: I THINK IM OK NOW

kang.tae: fine  
kang.tae: you say youre fine and then lean in to cuddle more. ok liar

seokj7n: STOP   
seokj7n: UR GONNA MAKE ME LAUGH I JUST HAD MY HEART BROKEN

kang.tae: but youre a liar  
kang.tae: how could you do this to me  
kang.tae: why is yo IU ure head so hajrd oh myg id my chest just broke inti a million pieces

seokj7n: ALL I DID WAS TAP MY FOREHEAD ON YOU SHUT UP

—

[TAEYEONBIN]

YEON: uh  
YEON: gyu left   
YEON: i dont know if you guys heard you were in the bathroom  
YEON: what are you guys doing anyway

TAE: um hyung  
TAE: soobin hyungs asking if you can leave

YEON: ...  
YEON: okay  
YEON: im sorry soobin

—

beommie! >>> kai!

beommie: kai?

kai!: mhm!

beommie: yeahhhhhh this is about yeonjun hyung

kai!: ..oh  
kai!: whats wrong?

beommie:that also involves you? and everyone else?

kai!: mmmm  
kai!: yeah

beommie: ...yeah?

kai!: i mean if u guyz had more than 2 brainclells....

beommie: U DIDNR EVEN SPELL BRAINCELLS RIGHT

kai!: ATLEAST IM NOT DUMB  
kai!: newayz back 2 hyung  
kai!: he told u?

beommie: TOLD ME WHAT

kai!: wut do u hav in mind when i say he told u ???

beommie: ....he likes me

kai!: mhmm what else

beommie: WHAT DO U MEAN WHAT ELSE THERES NOTHING ELSE HAHA

kai!: WE BOTH KNO THATZ NOT TRUE !!!

beommie: HOW DO U EVEN KNOW OMG

kai!: U ALRDY KNO IM GOOD AT NOTICINF OTHER PPLZ FEELINGZ

beommie: HOWD U 

kai!: i kno hyung likes alk of us   
kai!: u kno bestfriends gc

beommie: HOW DID U EVEN KNOW I CNAT GRT MY HES DEAOUND THIS

kai!: EYE TOLD U  
kai!: so he told u ?

beommie: i didnt kno hyung was at soobins so i went to soobins and yeah  
beommie: i apologized and all  
beommie: and he suddenlt told me he liked me so i ran into tmt bathroom and hid  
beommie: i breathed for awhile n then came out n said he had somehing else to twll me?????  
beommie: and said he has a crush on u, bin, and tyun ????????  
beommie: thats it

kai!: ...  
kai!: thatz it ?

beommie: yeah i left bc i waz freaking out   
beommie: so now im in my room going ,?!??!?!?!?!

kai!: ...gyu  
kai!: what if u hurt his feelings?

beommie: oh   
beommie: im a dumbass arent i  
beommie: can we call?

kai!: we can!  
kai!: im gonna talk 2 hyung while we do tho  
kai!: hes prolly beating himself up rn

beommie: ..

kai!: it isnt your fault, beomgyu

beommie: fuck

—

babie! >>> hyung!

babie!: hi hyung!

hyung!: what, you gonna tell me to go away too?

babie!: no, im not but if you want me to go away and come back later i can!

hyung!: ...no wait  
hyung!: im sorry

babie!: its okay, youre in pain right now, arent you?  
babie!: you dont have to apologize 

hyung!: ...god seeing you type with proper spelling is weird

babie!: ...sorry i laughed  
babie!: i kan stop if u want!

hyung!: PLEASE

babie!: KSBSJSKDMJA  
babie!: beomgyu hyung said hes sorry 4 running out on u  
babie!: idk how soobin hyung or taehyun r tho

hyung!: can you tell him im sorry too?

babie!: he said u dont hav 2 apologize!

hyung!: ...are you with him?

babie!: no we r on call!  
babie!: gyu hyung said he likes my voice it helps calm him down  
babie!: itz so cute

hyung!: haha  
hyung!: yeah

babie!: oah, he prolly told u i knew u liked me alrdy, rite?

hyung!: ..yeah

babie!: mmm yea i did  
babie!: itz not lik i wasnt ignoring them tho  
babie!: which iz what gyuhyung said i waz doing  
babie!: hmm u kno how u alwayz call me babie?  
babie!: i only let u call me tht bc i knew u loved it :3  
babie!: n whenever we'd meet u lik 2 hold my hand n itz so cute >3<

hyung!: im crying

babie!: itz ok! make sure 2 drink water so u dont get dehydrated   
babie!: ur going thru alot rn

hyung!: UR GNNA MAKE ME CRY MORE STOP IT

babie!; wahh

hyung!: you probably already know this but i really do not have that many friends that care for me, people only follow me around because my family

babie!: hmmm yeah  
babie!: so that means u dont hav tht many good friends rite  
babie!: which explains y u caught feelings so easily 4 all of us

hyung!: ..i see beomgyu told you that too  
hyung!: i thought this was only about you and gyu

babie!: im sorry!  
babie!: it wasnt my place 2 kno but hyung was really freaking out abt everything and waz overwhelmed! but 2 b fair i alrdy knew . since u kno

hyung!: nono its fine  
hyung!: ...i love you

babie!: i love you, too!

hyung!: [stands]  
hyung!: can you tell beomgyu i love him too

babie!: yeah  
babie!: i think hes asleep tho, u can send him a dm!

hyung!: are you sure

babie!: mhm

—

yeonhyung >>> beomgyu

yeonhyung: [dusts off chat]  
yeonhyung: kai told me to tell you in here  
yeonhyung: sorry  
yeonhyung: i love you i hope you sleep well

beomgyu: love u too

yeonhyung: ...gonna kick his ass

beomgyu: PKXJSBSJSK

—

NING >>> TYUN

NING: so uh both yeonlunch hyung and gyuie hyung told me what happened and soobin hyung wont answer my messages, so im guessing hes with you?

TYUN: yeah. he doesnt wanna be alone so im staying over

NING: is he okay?

TYUN: huening he just got his heartbroken, do you think hes okay?

NING: ...no  
NING: i spent four hours telling both hyungs that its gonna be okay for them  
NING: mostly yeonjun hyung, he isnt okay either

TYUN: didnt he just confess? to beomgyu hyung? why?

NING: ...theres alot more to that  
NING: its not my place to say anything so i cant

NING: hyung said he will but im not sure when?

TYUN: i understand  
TYUN: soobin hyungs asleep  
TYUN: he cried and then suddenlt stopped after a few hours claiming he was okay now?

NING: oh, thats not good

TYUN: yeah, really not good

NING: he likes beomgyu, right?

TYUN: uh?

NING: um im good at knowing peoples emotions  
NING: one of the reasons im trying to help soobin hyung  
NING: wait me and gyu are on call but hes asleep??  
NING: but ??????????

TYUN: ?

NING: isnt soobin hyung with you?

TYUN: yeah he fell asleep in his livingroom?  
TYUN: i thought itd be weird to watch him just sleep so im in his room

NING: ;-;  
NING: tyun did u rlly let bin hyung leave  
NING: TYUN BINNIE HYUNG IS AT GYU HYUNGS HIUSE

TYUN: oh shit lol um anyways

NING: STPP DONT SWEAR   
NING: I THINK BEOMGYU HYUNG FORGOT WE WERE CALLING UHHHH I CAN HEAR THEM TALKING

TYUN: what are they saying

NING: im not telling u 

TYUN: WHY NOT

NING: DONT GET MAD ?!?!?!?!

TYUN: IM NOT

NING: WHY R U TALKGNI IN CAPS

TYUN: I WANNA KNOW WHAT THEYRE SAYING

NING: theyre crying and thats all im gonna tell you  
NING: I JUST SAID "UH, BEOMGYU HYUNG?" AND SOOBIN HYUNG PICKED UP THE PHONE AND SAID "DONT TELL ANYONE ABOUT 5HIS KAI OR ILL BEAT YOUR ASS"   
NING: he hung up</3

TYUN: you told me does that mean hes gonna beat your ass

NING: STOP I STHAT THE INKLY RHI NGF U GOT FROM THAT

TYUN: i dont know what you said but yes.

NING: STOP IT ARE U STILL AT HYUNGZ

TYUN: i dont know where to go  
TYUN: before i came here i got lost

NING: ;-;

TYUN: help

NING: ;-;

TYUN: ;-;

NING: omg screenshotting that and sending it to the gc

TYUN: i forgot the groupchat existed  
TYUN: should we

NING: we should  
NING: im sure soobin hyung hates yeonjun hyung though

TYUN: youre right  
TYUN: why did hyung just suddenly confess to beomgyu though?

NING: again, theres alot happening with yeonjun hyung.  
NING: it involves you, too if youd like to know

TYUN: me?

NING: mmm  
NING: yeah   
NING: im gnna send a message in the gc now :3

TYUN: WAIT WHY DOES IT INVOLVE ME COME BA-

—

[f*ck it bestfriends]

HYUNINGKAI added yeonjunch

hyuka: u all hav 1 (one) braincell

taehyun.: HUENINGKAI ANSWER YOUR DMS

hyuka: use ur braincell

taehyun.: YOU USE YOUR BRAINCELL

hyuka: i swear i used up all mine

yeonjunch: ...sorry

hyuka: ITZ OKKK UR FINE NOW RITE ????

yeonjunch: i think i am

taehyun.: HYUNG TELL ME WHAT INVOLVES ME  
taehyun.: HYUKA SAID

hyuka: OMG U CALL3D ME HYUKA !!@@@  
hyuka: alzo hyung doesnt hav 2 tell u anth :[

yeonjunch: uhhh maybe later

taehyun.: [squints eyes]  
taehyun.: fine

yeonjunch: DONT BE MAD

seokj7n left

yeonjunch: FUCK IM GONNA CRY AGAIN  
yeonjunch: ALL OF THIS IS MY FAULT IM SORRY

hyuka: HYUNG I SPENT HOURS CALMING YOU DOWN  
hyuka: DO I NEED TO DO IT AGAIN

hyuka sent a screenshot with the caption: MAYHAPS TAEHYUNIE GOING ;-; WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER

taehyun.: STOPTPSJ

hyuka sent a screenshot with the caption: OR MAYHAPS TAEHYUNIE GOING >3< IN OUR DMS

taehyun.: THAT WAS FOR YOUR EYES ONLY

hyuka sent a picture with the caption: TAEHYUNIE TEEFIES

taehyun.: WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT PICTURE

hyuka: hyung r u cheered up now

taehyun.: KAI.

yeonjunch: yes, thank you babie

hyuka: :DDDD

taehyun.: HUENING KAI 

hyuka: KANG TAEHYUN!!!!

taehyun.: ㅠ

yeonjunch: HEKEPSKJENR

hyuka changed yeonjunchs nickname to hyung

hyuka: >3<  
hyuka: we r prolly making *** hyungs phone blow up rn lol

taehyun.: which hyung is ***

hyuka: THE ONLY *** HYUNG WHOS IN THIS GC

taehyun.: oh yeah ****** left

hyung: putting asterisks instead of their names isnt gonna do anything 

taehyun.: says the person who said *** instead of the actual name

hyung: STOP THAT WAS YESTERDAY I AM A NEW MAN

beommie: guys its 3am go to sleep

taehyun.: i cant sleep im not at my home

hyuka: TYUN WHAT TH HECK R U STILL AT *** HYUNGS HOUSE ?!??!?!

hyung: its okay babie just say fuck

hyuka: STOP HYUNGN

taehyun.: I TOLD YOU ILL GET LOST AND I CANT LOCK THE DOOR WHAT IF SOMEONE ROBS ****** HYUNG OR SOMETHING

hyung: [sighs]  
hyung: ill come get you

taehyun.: its 3am

beommie: i think its better if me and ... ******?? come there  
beommie: why are you guys censoring his name

taehyun.: please its scary being here alone

hyuka: [looks at hyung]

hyung: [squints eyes at kai]

hyuka: hyungs sad

hyung: KAI

hyuka: OH WAS THAT THE "PLEASE DONT TELL HIM" SQUINT EYES

beommie: ur acting like im the one that doesnt know when taes right there

taehyun.: KNOW WHAT

hyung: STOP IT

hyuka: PLEJSHDJKS  
hyuka: TAEHYUN USE UR BRAINCELL

taehyun.: I AM 

beommie: ..anyways  
beommie: hyung you can sort out your feelings when taehyun uses his braincell and when you apologize to soobin  
beommie: me and bin are coming now tae

taehyun.: [stands]

hyung: wait wtf i just noticed soobins at beomgyus?

hyuka: he went while me and gyu were calling 

taehyun.: oh yeah lol they cried while kai was still on

beommie: ...hyukai bins gonna beat ur ass

hyuka: STOP HE DOESNT NEED TO KNOW

hyung: does that mean gyu told bin too [stands]  
hyung: whats with everyone and telling everyone else about my feelings

hyuka: IM SORRY

hyung: no its not bad but [stands]  
hyung: its embarrassing   
hyung: the fact that taehyun still doesnt know is ?@&@(#

hyuka: >\\\3\\\<

hyung: NOOOOO NOT THE LIDDOL \\\ \\\

taehyun.: WHAT DO I NOT KNOW

hyuka: IM TELLING U 2 USE UR BRAINCELL

hyung: please im begging

taehyun.: SHUT UP

hyung: DONT GET MAD

taehyun.: help hyungs are trying to cook ramen and theyre yelling at eachother

hyung: kick their asses

taehyun.: ill kick your ass

hyung: PLEASE DONT

hyuka: Y R U GUYS COOKING AT 3AM

taehyun.: they said theyre hungry

hyuka: EAT TOMORROW?!,!??!?!?!

hyung: WAIT KAI WHY ARE Y O U STILL AWAKE GO TO SLEEP

hyuka: Y R U STILL AWAKE

hyung: i cant sleep

hyuka: well i need to know if everyones okay now

hyung: ...  
hyung: [cries]

hyuka: DONT CRY

hyung: BUT ITS ALL MY FAULT EVERYONES LIKE THIS  
hyung: GOD TODAY WAS EXHAUSTING

hyuka: IT IZNT UR FAULT  
hyuka: ITZ NOT UR FAULT FOR FEELING THINGS HYUNG !!  
hyuka: just rest, ok?

hyung: okay

hyuka: ill hang out w u all day tmrw ! ill wait 4 u at th gate at school

hyung: ..okay

hyuka: now go 2 sleep ! everythings gnna b ok 

hyung: thank u

hyuka: u dont hav 2 thank me itz what u need

—

beommie: good morning  
beommie: soobin said hes sorry for leaving but hes not ready to be added back yet

hyuka: guudd morning beomgyu hyunngg  
hyuka: itz okk  
hyuka: did u bin hyung n tyun sleep well ?

beommie: we fell asleep after eating  
beommie: note; do not let 3 people sleep on soobins bed  
beommie: the amount of times me or taehyun fell off the bed bc of bin...

hyuka: mor lik, note; do not soobin hyung sleep in the middle

beommie: EXACTLY 

hyuka: r u on ur way 2 school?  
hyuka: im litrally jus wauting 4 yeonjun hyung  
hyuka: itz so lonely </3

beommie: why are you always so early  
beommie: me and soobin are taking taehyun to his school and then we're gonna walk back from there

hyuka: ITZ NOT MY FAULT I HAVE 2 LEAVE THE HOUSE SO EARLY  
hyuka: y r u going so far jus 2 come back thatz dumb

beommie: ur dumb

hyuka: IM NOT

hyung: whats up lgbtq community 

beommie: stop

hyung: I CANTS ITS STUCK IN MY HEAD

hyuka: HYUNG HURRY UP AND COME IM LONELY

hyung: no u

hyuka: ?????,???????

hyung: shut up im going early just for you  
hyung: im exhausted 

beommie: EDYM UR GOING EARLY TO SCHOOL HANG ON IS THIS REALLY YEONJUN HYUNG

hyung: shut up

hyuka: u kan take ur time !

hyung: i did  
hyung: i took my time sobbing all night B]  
hyung: i didnt sleep 

hyuka: ...hyung stay home?

hyung: i cant you said you wanted to hang out all day

hyuka: we still can  
hyuka: i can jus come 2 ur house

beommie: WAIT A SEC KAI? SKIPPING SCHOOL? IS THIS REALLY HUENING KAI

hyung: STOPP BABIE YOU DONT HAVE TO

hyuka: BEOMGYU HUJNGKKSBS KS  
hyuka: IM GNNA COME ANYWAY SEND ME UR ADDRESS RN

hyung: [stands]  
hyung: [addresslol]  
hyung: thank god im literally gonna pass out just standing

beommie: HYUNG WTF TAKE CARE OF URSELF !,&@?@?!*@

hyung: I CANT   
hyung: SIR THREE OF MY CRUSHES KNOW I LIKE THEM WTF AM I SUPPSOED 2 DO

beommie: BREATHE ???? STAY HOME ???????? SLEEP ???????????

hyung: ALL I CAN DO IS CRY THANK YOU VERY MUCH

beommie: HYUNG

hyung: I AM HASHTAG NOT OKAY

beommie: I CAN TELL

hyung: GOOD  
hyung: GOD THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE'RE TALKING SINCE THAT HAPPENED MY HEAD HURTS SO MUCH

beommie: IM SORRY

hyung: ITS FINE ID RUN OUT TOO AFTER SOMEONE CONFESEED TO ME HAHA  
hyung: im kiddinnmg iitis not fime ive likekd u simce we met haha

beommie: ...hyung

hyung: ITS FINNEKSJDBDNDKKS  
hyung: babie is here now im gonna leave now

beommie: fuck

—

hyuka: yeonjun hyungs okay now  
hyuka: umm he said he copes with his feelings by dyeing his hair and getting more piercings?  
hyuka: uh so we're at a shop where he does his

beommie: is he  
beommie: so i came here for nothing?  
beommie: do i just. leave

hyuka: ...beomgyu hyung  
hyuka: we can go back  
hyuka: actually stay there we're going

beommie: kay

—

taehyun.: hi friends

hyung: hi friends?

taehyun.: i wanted to say something but i didnt know what

hyung: SO HI FRIENDS CAME TO MIND ?,!&@*@*@

taehyun.: shut up  
taehyun.: are you fine now

hyung: yeah  
hyung: babie gave me a liddol kiss

taehyun.: ew

hyung: DONT EW  
hyung: YOURE MEAN

taehyun.: i said one weird

hyung: AND THAT WORD WAS EW

taehyun.: yeah yeah  
taehyun.: did you apologize to soobin hyung yet  
taehyun.: wait are you all skipping school what the fuck

hyung: TYUNIE DONT SWEAR

taehyun.: i see kais with you

hyung: >3<  
hyung: hes reading over my shoulder

taehyun.: ew

hyung: STOP  
hyung: MY FEELINGS? HURT

taehyun.: whos feelings hyungs or kais

hyung: ...U DONT NEED 2 KNO THT :[

taehyun.: i already know though

hyung: GOD THIS IS A MESS BUT THATS OKAY SINCE IM LITERALLY A WALKING MESS

taehyun.: youre right.

hyung: TAE IM HERE TOO 

taehyun.: beomgyu hyung?  
taehyun.: let me guess soobin hyungs there too  
taehyun.: yeonjun hyung apologized?

hyung: yuhhhh  
hyung: now theyre all stealing my phone to talk to you while we're cuddling  
hyung: :DDDDD

taehyun.: why wasnt i invited

hyung: bc youre a loser who goes to school  
hyung: imagine going to school

taehyun.: beomgyu hyung this is the first time this year youve skipped

hyung: HOWD U EVEN KNOW IT WAS ME

taehyun.: youre the only one whod say that

hyung: do u know who i am

taehyun.: not yeonjung hyung or beomgyu hyung  
taehyun.: hi soobin hyung

hyung: WTH HOW

taehyun.: anyways i have to leave now  
taehyun.: have fun guys

hyung: yuuhhh  
hyung: HAV FUN TYUNIE IF U WNNA JOIN US AFTER SCHOOL WE R AT YEONJUN HYUNGS HOUSE !  
hyung: [address]

taehyun.: thank you

—

taehyun.: im lost

hyung: ...we'll come get you

taehyun.: thanks

—

hyung added seokj7n

hyung: you all left my house with dyed heads and i love that for me

hyuka: U GUYZ FORCED ME 2

taehyun.: liar

seokj7n changed his nickname to soob

soob: i cant believe u guys forced kai to dye his hair

beommie: SOOBIN YOU WERE IN ON IT TOO

soob: [sighs] im so disappointed in u guys

hyung: STOP

hyuka: wait :3

hyuka change the groupchat name to f*ck it boyfriends

hyuka: :3

taehyun.: ew

beommie: DONT SAY EW  
beommie: WE R BFS NOW

taehyun.: atleast i accepted hyungs feelings right away unlike SOMEONE

hyuka: which some1 r u talkin abt tho  
hyuka: bin hyung or gyu hyung?  
hyuka: mayhaps even junie hyung?

taehyun.: all of them.

hyung: LISTEN

soob: STOPPEKSBNEODUSHSM

beommie: LET ME BE I WAS OVERWHELMED 

hyuka: itz ok i love u guyz

taehyun.: i do too

hyung: ... [cries]

soob: YEONJUN HYUNG IL CRU TOO

beommie: imagine crying lol couldnt be me

taehyun.: liar

beommie: ...yeah

hyuka: I HAV SO MUCH POWER  
hyuka: IM GNNA TELL U GUYZ I LOVE YOU EVER SECOND OF THE DAY

hyung: WHEN BABIE SAID HES NO LONGER BABIE I WANT POWER HE REALLY MEANT IT 

soob: TAKE THE POWER AWAY TAKE IT AWAU

beommie: PLEASE

taehyun.: our hyungs are dumbasses

hyuka: itz ok theyre our dumbasses

hyung: DID U GUYS HEAR THAT WE ARE THEIR DUMBASSES

soob: STOP WHY ARE YOU AHPPY

beommie: GOD WE REALLY ARE DUMBASSES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but really, please leave comments they make me so happy


	2. chapter title? : sad, sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [wrote this from 4am to 8am] i had no idea how to continue because i originally planned this to just have one chat chapter and a one shot SO I SKIPPED A WEEK LATER :DDDDDDD (pain)

+a week later

[FUCK it bfs]

bin: the fact we went through all that™️ in a few days still makes me go ???????????

gyu: soobin its 5am go to sleep

bin: BUT IM THINKING LIKE  
bin: HOW DID YEONJUN HYUNG NOT BREAK DOWN OR ANYTHING

gyu: HE DID WHAT DO YOU MEAN

bin: NO IF I WAS HYUNG I WOULDVE RAN AWAY TO AMERICA AND CHANGED MY NAME TO TOBY

gyu: WHY TOBY

bin: SHUT UP

gyu: WHY ARE U SO MEAN TO ME

bin: IM NOT

gyu: YES U ARE

bin: I DONT LIKE U

gyu: I DONT EITHER WDYM

tae: you love eachother now go sleep.

bin: u go to speep

gyu: SPEEP

tae: i was until two dumbasses woke me up

bin: GYU SHUT UP  
bin: just mute ur phone ??????????

tae: i cant or else one of you guys will scold me later

gyu: ...taehyuns got a point

bin: I MEAN YEAH BUT STILL YOU CAN TURN IT ON WHEN YOU WAKE UP  
bin: IS IT THAT HARD

tae: yeah <3

gyu: KSHELELOSJSBDK  
gyu: BINNIE JUST GO TO SLEEP

bin: no <3

gyu: @.jun kick his ass

bin: HYUNGS ASLEEP

gyu: is he though  
gyu: its a weekend. watch him come out of the shadows

tae: why do all you guys never get any sleep

gyu: ITS FRIDAY TAE

tae: sleep is important, beomgyu

gyu: you know what else is important?   
gyu: playing games

bin: gyus right

tae: ;-;

bin: ...i think youve been talking with kai too much  
bin: another week and youll be going >3<

gyu: HASNT TAE ALREADY WENT >3< THOUGH

tae: let me BE  
tae: im muting this groupchat until i wake up, dm if you want me to see something in the morning

gyu: this is so rude

bin: ur so rude

gyu: STOP  
gyu: is tae gone now

bin: his icon isnt popping up

gyu: [puts black sunglasses on] its time

bin: ur so lame

—

beomgyu-hyung >>> TAE!

beomgyu hyung: HI TAEHYUN SORRY FOR WAKING YOU UP AT LIKE 5AM I LOVE YOU HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD REST ALSO WHY IS MY NICKNAME SO BORING CHANGE IT RN

—

soobin-hyung >>> tyun.

soobin-hyung: hi taehyun! i know beomgyus said this already, its obvious but sorry for waking you up! youll probably be seeing this when you wake up, so good morning! dont forget to drink water or eat again or ill bite you</3 love you

—

[FUCK it bfs]

jun: whats up lgbtq community

bin: hyung  
bin: stop it.

jun: i am in love with you

bin: STOP IT

gyu: JUNIE WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GREETING US WITH THAT OMG

jun: I LOVE YOUA

gyu: I LOVE YOU TOO BUT HELP

jun: this is so rude, soobin didnt even say it back  
jun: i now only have 3 boyfriends.

gyu: nice, i have more than you

jun: ...  
jun: nevermind, i take it back

gyu: WHY DO U .

jun: WHY DO I WHAT, HUH? HUH???????

gyu: WHY. JUST WHY.  
gyu: where did bin go he appreciates me

jun: YOU TWO WERE ARGUING JUST TWENTY MINUTES AGO

bin: no i dont

gyu: no we werent wdym  
gyu: WAIT what the HECK

jun: coward say

gyu: STOOPP  
gyu: im going to bed now

bin: youve been in bed for hours already

gyu: im going to SLEEP now

bin: goodnight idiot

gyu: gn love u say it back

bin: no

gyu: pain

jun: GOODNIGHT BEOMGYU-AH I LOVE YOU

gyu: <33 love u too

—

TINYBUNNIE >>> bear.

TINYBUNNIE: goodnight, love you too

bear.: WHY DIDNT TOU SAY IT IN THW GC

TINYBUNNIE: ITS EMBARRASSING

bear.: BIN WE'RE ALL IN A RELATIONSHIP

TINYBUNNIE: AND ITS EMBARRASSING

bear.: you make literally no sense  
bear.: im sleeping now GOODNIGHT LOSER

TINYBUNNIE: goodnight. 

—

[FUCK it bfs]

jun: should hukecrhiih

bin: what.

jun: i dont know

bin: ?!*!*@*?!?!?!,!?!?!?

jun: DONT ?!?!?!?@&@&!* ME  
jun: im so tired but i cant sleep  
jun: hashtag sobbing

bin: just close ur eyes

jun: WOW why havent i thought of that BEFORE

bin: ur welcome

jun: i hate you

bin: wow </3

jun: it was a joke

bin: yeah i know :]

jun: :DDDD  
jun: ily say it back.

bin: no, i dont think i will

jun: youre so mean

bin: no, u

jun: THATS NOT EVEN A GOOD COMEBACK

bin: well

jun: i dont like you.  
jun: say IT BCK

bin: i dont like you

jun: NOT THAT

bin: well

—

soobin-ah >>> hyung.

soobin-ah: i love you too

hyung.: coward say it in the groupchat

soobin-ah: no u

hyung.: HOW COME YOU DONT WANNA SAY IT IN THE GROUPCHAT????

soobin-ah: its embarrassing, shut up

hyung.: we all like eachother why are you so embarrassed

soobin-ah: ITS NOT OF UR BUSINESS GO TO SLEEP

hyung.: you go to sleep

soobin-ah: i CANT

hyung.: well i cant either [squints eyes]

soobin-ah: can we call

hyung.: i thought we were supposed to sleep

soobin-ah: SO I CAN SLEEP

hyung.: [squints eyes]  
hyung.: fine

soobin-ah: :3!!!

hyung.: furry

soobin-ah: goodbye.

hyung.: no come back</3

—

binnie-hyung >>> hyuka.

binnie-hyung: its like 6am but im going to sleep soon so :] good morning kai :3 i hope u have a nice breakfast!! dont eat something like chocolate in the morning again its gonna make ur tummy hurt >:( i love you

—

[timeskip]

—

[FUCK it bfs]

kai: y do u guyz hav such bad sleeping schedulez

gyu: its the weekend

kai: but still :[  
kai: did u eat yet  
kai: im eating cereal B]

gyu: im still in bed kai  
gyu: i literally JUST woke up

kai: get up then loser

gyu: WHY DO I GET THIS TREATMENT   
gyu: AND NOT ANY OF THE OTHERS  
gyu: I HATE IT HERE

kai: itz bc ive known u th longest :[  
kai: itz special treatment<3

gyu: what kind of special treatment is this

kai: JUS GET UP N EAT SUMTHN

tae: good morning

gyu: gm eta  
gyu: tae

tae: eta

kai: gud morninng tyunniieee :]]  
kai: did u eat yet

tae: im eating right now

kai: me 2 !!  
kai: what r u eating

gyu: how can you guys just get up and be like: time to eat!!

tae: just toast and milk  
tae: maybe if you got a full night sleep:)

gyu: ITS THE WEEKEND LET ME STAY UP LATE

kai: u prolly saw but im eating cereal:]  
kai: also beommie u literally stayed up until 6am

gyu: 5am actually but ok  
gyu: atleast im awake unlike soobin and yeonjun

kai: >:[

tae: they probably stayed up until 7am again

gyu: wdym again soobins always like that ㅇaㅇ

tae: the emoticon.....

gyu: ㅇaㅇ  
gyu: ㅇㅁㅇ  
gyu: ㅇㅡㅇ  
gyu: ㅇㅂㅇ  
gyu: 유ㅡ유  
gyu: 우ㅡ우

tae: are you done

gyu: ㅇoㅇ  
gyu: yeah

kai: I think the ㅇㅂㅇ emoticon discribes me Perfectly.

gyu: you spelled describe wrong

kai: ...

tae: its okay, you tried

kai: :[

tae: ill give you headpats

kai: :]

gyu: what if i want headpats

tae: youd scream once i even try to even touch your hair

gyu: ...no:(

jun: beomgyus lying dont believe him

kai: :DDD GOOD MORNING HYUNG

gyu: :(

jun: :DDDDD GOOD MORNING BABIE

gyu: :(

kai: WHT TIME DID U SLEEP >:[

gyu: :(

jun: sorry, thats classified information.

gyu: :(

kai: ITZ NOT

gyu: >:(

kai: o no he turned angy

jun: dont be angy:(

tae: i love how we respond once he added the >

kai: hez angy:[

gyu: >>:(((((((

kai: :[

tae: if i give you headpats will you stop being angy

gyu: yes:(

tae: okay

jun: AYO I WANT HEADPATS

tae: no, because you stayed up all night with soobin-hyung

jun: this is so rude  
jun: soobin will give me headpats

gyu: @bin would you give hyung headpats

jun: say yes  
jun: hes probably still asleep

kai: >:[

tae: >:(

gyu: youve made taehyun angy

jun: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING  
jun: it was soobins fault

tae: well, i mean,  
tae: yeonjun-hyung always makes me angry so

jun: LISTEN  
jun: (quick, what should i have for breakfast; cereal or ramen)

gyu: (why would you have ramen in the morning)

jun: (let me be, dumbass)

kai: (whatever 1 u want !!!!)

jun: (ramen then uwu)

gyu: (DID U JUST UWU)

kai: let hyung uwu beommie

gyu: no, i dont think i will  
gyu: ok but when is soobin gonna wake up i miss him</3

tae: wait beomgyu have you ate yet

gyu: CALL ME HYUNG </////////3  
gyu: also i havent even gotten out of bed

kai: GO EAT  
kai: RN >:[

gyu: but. . .. ..... bed<3

tae: but............. food

gyu: says the person who barely even eats

tae: THATS UNRELATED

kai: GO EATTT HYUNNGNGNGNGNGNNGNGNGNNGNGN  
kai: RIGHHTHTHTHHTHHTH NOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO

gyu: CALM DOWN

kai: GETTETETET OUUTUUTUUT OFOFOFOODOD BEBEBEBDDDDD AND EAT<3 :] !!!

gyu: why

kai: ILILILILILIK HITITITITITIITITIT U

gyu: plz dont

tae: beomgyu just get up

gyu: I SAID TO CALL ME HYUNG <//////////////////////3

tae: beomgyu-hyung just get up

gyu: fine

kai: :]

tae: :)

jun: OH YEAH GUESS WHO HAS RAMEN

kai: tht waz fast

bin: giod mroring

jun: giod mroring

kai: giod mroring

tae: giod mroring

gyu: giod mroring

bin: im leaving.

jun: NOO HAHA YOURE SO PRETTY HAHA DONT LEAVE  
jun: IM IN LOVE WITH YOU HAHAHA

tae: why do you do this to yourself

bin: goodbye<3

kai: SOOBINNIIIEIE  
kai: gud morning !!!!! remember 2 drink water n eat smthng !!!! :]♡♡♡♡

bin: yess.

jun: </3

gyu: what do i do if theres no food in my fridge

jun: starve

gyu: wow.

tae: all you have to do is grab something out and cook it then tada food.

gyu: no i dont think i will

bin: what do i do if my bf wants me to drink water and eat something if i cant get up

kai: >:[

jun: die.

tae: all you have to do is roll to the edge, put your feet on the floor and stand.

bin: thats literally too hard

gyu: ok but can i just say soobins acting like this here but hes in my dms being all cute and asking if we can eat together

jun: HES DOING IT IN MINE TOO  
jun: SOOBIN

tae: then did he also send you all i love you messages last night

kai: PLZ !!!! ITZ SO CUTE   
kai: he forbid me frm eating chocolate in th morning tho</3

tae: i thought we all forbid you from eating chocolate in the morning

gyu: BINS MAD AT ME NOW   
gyu: ?!?!*@€#;#*€@

bin: i dont like u guys

jun: YOUR DMS SAY OTHERWISE

bin: >:(  
bin: anyways

kai: >:[[  
kai: r u out of hed now  
kai: bed

bin: gyu already said but im going to his house to eat

tae: i thought hyung said there was no food in his fridge

gyu: ok listen.  
gyu: mayhaps there was

jun: HELEPSPSKSBS

kai: dont start a house fire !!!!!

tae: theyre gonna start a house fire

kai: DONT START A HOUSE FIRE

gyu: ok

bin: ok  
bin: well maybe

gyu sent a picture with the caption: what the heck is he wearing

{insert soobin wearing just like cute bunny pajama pants and a hoodie with bunny ears}

bin: STOP I LOOK SO WEIRD  
bin: WHY ARE U WATCHING ME CROSS THE ROAD

kai: WAH SOOBUNNIE LOOKZ SO CUTE  
kai: NOOOO IT LOOKZ RLLY CUTE ON U HYUNG !!!!!

jun: ADORABLE   
jun: i will give a littol kiss

tae: okay but me too  
tae: you dont look weird at all, bin-hyung.

bin: STOP ILKCRY

gyu sent a picture with the caption: giant adorable bunny just starts crying in the middle of the road

{bunny soobin hunched over in the middle of the road lol}

kai: OK BUT FIRST GET OFF TH ROAD >:[

bin: sorrysorru  
bin: ALSO IM NOT CRYING

jun: YOU JUST LOOK SO SOFT AND CUDDLY AND I WILL GIVE YOU A MILLION KISSES  
jun: COME HERE RN

bin: STOTP IT  
bin: GYU COME DOWN AND OPEN THE DOOR

kai: I HOPE U GUYZ HAV A NICE BREAKFAST/LUNCH  
kai: brunhc?

tae: brunhc

kai: BRUNCH >:[

tae: lunch always reminds me of the nickname you gave yeonjun-hyung when you first met

kai: YEONLUNCH-HYUNG :D

jun: NOT YEONLUNCH AGAIN......  
jun: I THOUGHT WE MOVED PASSED THAT

kai: NEVR :DDDDDD

gyu: yeonlunchhyung

jun: oh my god  
jun: changing my username from yeonjunch to literally anything else

kai: yeonlunch ?

jun: NO  
jun: BABIE WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME</3

tae: why is yeonlunch so funnyhelp

kai: itz bc it waz me tht thought of it

tae: i dont think its because of that but okay

jun: HELEPSLSKSJDBDKS

kai: wow :{  
kai: alzo kan i jus say  
kai: i am stlli not used 2 my hair  
kai: [seez myself in th mirror] WHAAHT ISSZ THAT A MOP ON MY HEAD ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

jun: a mop...

kai: yez</3

tae: its surprising when you walk out of the shower and it looks like someone poured red paint all over your head

kai: i miz my brown hair</3

jun: BUT BLOND LOOKS GOOD ON YOU   
jun: AND RED LOOKS GOOD ON YOU TOO, TAEHYUN  
jun: also you could just dye it back

kai: i know i waz kidding but still</3 my head looks lik a mop

gyu: ill hold u upside down and mop the floor with your hair

jun: DONT DO THAT TO MY BABIE

tae: its not like he'd be able to anyway

jun: honestly

gyu: .......ANYWAYS.................

kai: nono they r rite hyungie  
kai: u cant even lift me

jun: gyu cant lift anyone

gyu: i can lift soobin

tae: the receipts?

bin: hes lying once he tried to give me a piggyback and then we fell infront of like 50 people

gyu: ok listen

jun: ???????????????  
jun: how the fuck you gonna use babie as a mop then

kai: only tyunnie n yeonlunch hyung could lift me n use me az a mop

bin: YEONLUNCH-HYUNG

jun: im gnna use you as a mop.  
jun: come over here rn

kai: O____O

bin: YEONLUNC HHUNYGOAIKSKSUSBSK

jun: STFU!!!! ITS NOT THAT FUNNY.

bin: YEOENLUNCH HYUJNG  
bin: HELEPPEPPPP YEONLUNCH8NHYUNGN

kai: SHAJAKSJSBS  
kai: BINNIE UR SO CUTE >3<

bin: what

kai: wut

jun: soobin changed so much in just two seconds

kai: whenevr any of uz call him cute he jus goez head empty

jun: literally.

bin: STOP DONT DO IT THEN  
bin: ?!?!&@&!,(@£!*!

kai: but >/////3/////<

jun: yeah soobin, >//3//<

kai: dont copy me</3

jun: wow.

bin: I DONT CARE IF >////3////<  
bin: if any of u do it again ill start crying on the spot

kai: well

jun: whos gonna do it

bin: [squints eyes]

kai: welllllll  
kai: hyung wuld u lik 2 do th honors

jun: CHOI SOOBIN THE MOST AODRBLE LITTOL BUNNY W HIS CUTE BUNNY HOODIE AND PAJAMAS I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! HES SO CUTE.

bin: buye  
bin: im leavikmg

kai: BYE SOOBIN HYUNGIE ILY  
kai: HAVE A GOOD BRUNCH WITH BEOM

jun: PLEASE

gyu: why did soobin just die in front of me eyes  
gyu: what did you guys do

kai: it waznt my fualt

jun: well,

—

[timeskip]

—

tae: quick someone talk to me

kai: hai

tae: hello  
tae: so i was at work, right? and

kai: TAHEYUN YOU SHOULD REST ITS THE WEEKEND

tae: okay LISTEN, I WAS BORED JUST SITTING AT HOME  
tae: I HAVE NOTHINF TO DO UNTIL DANCE

kai: BUT >:[

tae: its fine im okay.  
tae: i promise, i get restless if i have nothing to do  
tae: but i got kicked out anyway,

kai: I KNO BUT STILL DONT OVR DO IT   
kai: WDYM KICKED OUT ?????????? TYUNIE ???????????.?

tae: i wont.  
tae: exactly what it means.  
tae: okay so anyway  
tae: there was this person really, really wanting a donut but decorated like, christmassy or whatever  
tae: which makes NO sense since its september.

kai: r u jus gnna complain abt ur job

tae: yes. so anyway, i tell them that we only can do that during december and we dont have any of the decorations.   
tae: they start yelling at me and im just standing there like ㅇㅁㅇ  
tae: they ask for the manager whos my mom who is in the back so instead of going to get her, i just call her using my phone

kai: but y

tae: because i was annoyed by the customer and i wanted to make them annoyed too

kai: HELEP  
kai: TYUN?????????

tae: SO ANYWAY.  
tae: they got annoyed. they start yelling again, im on the phone with my parent, but suddenly they grabbed the phone out of my hand

kai: wait  
kai: ?!?!?!?@€@^#;÷£÷£@_@*¥@

tae: yeah. again they were yelling through my phone wanting christmas donuts or whatever  
tae: my mom comes out angry and i coward in fear

kai: PLZ  
kai: I HOPE UR OK !!!   
kai: UR TAKING A BREAK RN RITE ? IF U ARENT . >:[

tae: im fine  
tae: after that she just made the customer go somewhere else. and also my mom kicked me out so im outside with nothing to do.

jun: why is this so funny  
jun: taehyun saying "because i was annoyed and i wanted them to be annoyed too"  
jun: I JUST CANT. THATS REALLY SOMETHING THAG TAGEYUJN WOULD YOU AND I CNANT

kai: HSKSSJSBDKKS

jun: ID SAY YOURE THE WORST EMPLOYEE EVER BUT THE CUSTOMER WAS AN ACTUAL ASSHOLE AND HONESTLY ID DO THE SAME

tae: did yiu juus insukt yoursslf

jun: I DIDNT SHUT TF UP

tae: . did you just insult yourself*  
tae: if you say so

kai: wht happned there

tae: walking

jun: dont walk and text wtf  
jun: you can get hurt

tae: says you who runs while texting  
tae: also i just had to walk inside because it was too cold

jun: I AM A TRAINED PROFESSIONAL   
jun: its like . fall taehyun dress warmer

kai: i dnt think professional run-texting iz real hyung

jun: >:(

kai: >:[

tae: .  
tae: anyways i did dress warm

jun: why are you cold then [squints eyes]

kai: yeah tyunnie [squints eyes]

tae: let me be cold

jun: no i dont think i will  
jun: you will get all the sweaters and jackets and blankets  
jun: mayhaps even hot chocolate

kai: i want hot chocolate

jun: no

kai: WOW</3

jun: I WAS KIDDING YOU CAN GET ALL THE HOT CHOCOLATE

kai: :DDDDDDDD

jun: :DDDDDDDDDDD

kai: :DDDDDDDDDDDDD !!!!!!!!!!!

jun: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!

tae: i was kicked out again  
tae: with money in my hand and a giant fluffy sweater on

jun: pics or it didnt happen

tae: why.

kai: hyung wantz 2 see th giant fluffly sweater

jun: no i dont haha wdym idk what youre talkin about

tae sent a picture

{ok so yknow the black fluffy sweater that yeonjun wore in that 1 vlive? yeah exactly that except itz like a light brownish !!!!! !! !}

jun: thank you for your service.

kai: TYUNNIE U LOOK SO TINY >//////3//////<  
kai: SO CUDDLY  
kai: I WANT 2 GIV U A HUG

tae: thank you  
tae: <3!!

kai: :DDDDDD♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

jun: wtf i want a heart too  
jun: taehyunie</3

tae: no<3

jun: close enough<3

kai: HELPSKSHSHSBDKRLF  
kai: i can giv u all th heartz hyung !!♡♡♡♡♡

jun: thank YOU<3333333

kai: YEZZZ  
kai: im gnna play guitar now   
kai: DONT GET LOST TYUNNIE !!!   
kai: BYEBYE

tae: IM NOT GONNA GET LOST

jun: </3  
jun: where are you going anyway

tae: im gonna go home   
tae: where else would i go

jun: wow you said you had money and youre just gonna go home? .

tae: yes, im glad you understood what i said

jun: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN  
jun: GET A COFFEE OR SUMN

tae: hyung, i dont know if you know this but my mother owns a bakery that sells tons of drinks

jun: STOP IT  
jun: fine, get a car

tae: okay.

jun: .  
jun: how much do you have

tae: two

jun: 2 what

tae: two.

jun: 2?

tae: yeah

jun: YOURE SO IRRITATING

tae: <3

jun: [squints eyes]

tae: fine. dont send one back

jun: NO  
jun: <333333

—

tae: do you think i can go out in shorts

jun: do Not go out in shorts   
jun: its too cold

tae: okay  
tae: do you wanna come with me

jun: where

tae: where else

jun: dance?

tae: yes.

jun: HELL YEAH

—

gyu: me and bin fell asleep on the couch cuddling after we ate  
gyu: (bin is still asleep though)  
gyu: what day is it  
gyu: what is the time  
gyu: who am i

jun: youve been asleep for 7 hours

gyu: ㅇㅂㅇ

tae: its only been 3 hours

gyu: the fact none of my family members didnt even try to wake us up  
gyu: my older sibling was just sitting on the other couch watching tv when i woke up

jun: they didnt say anything?

gyu: nope we used to do this almost every day when we were in middle school  
gyu: (but my family are accepting and wont say anything bad yknow, so dont worry about that!!)

tae: ...and then you wonder why soobin hyung ever liked you

gyu: STOP TALALAKBSKSJSYQVEU7ENE97WTQV2OOQATQB2I2O8QB2L3 S NB SBDK

jun: taehyun you broke beomgyu

tae: shit sorry

gyu: SOTPIT

jun sent a picture with the caption: spot the kang taehyun

tae: .

gyu: tiny

tae: .

jun: you look so tiny in that sweater ilk start crying

tae: then cry  
tae: hurry up this bench is so cold

jun: okay, ill walk super slow just for you

tae: w

gyu: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN TO EACHOTHER  
gyu: soob is awake And very embarrassed

bin: stop>:( your hyung was just sitting there eating his snacks and we were cuddling

jun: GOOD MORNING SOOB

gyu: wheres my good morning

jun: i dont know go find it

bin: hi hyung

gyu: </3

jun sent a picture with the caption: guys help taehyun threatened me

{yeonjun-hyung>>>kang taehyun

kang taehyun: hurry tf up or ill kick your ass.

yeonjun-hyung: wtf}

gyu: ...."kang taehyun"

bin: hyung wasnt lying when he said he'd walk super slow atleast

jun: okay listen, we exchanged numbers when he first started going to the dance studio and i just havent changed it yet .

gyu: [squints eyes]

jun: yes, beomgyu

gyu: sir its not that hard to change it

jun: ill punch you

gyu: wow </3

bin: so aggressive

jun: well  
jun: me and taehyun are together now so goodbye

bin: goodbyeeee hyung

gyu: badbye .

bin: ???????????????????

gyu sent a picture

{soobin except he iz super close to the camera, taken by beomgyu himself}

bin: ew

—

kai: SOOBINNIE UR CUTE SHUT UP !  
kai: UR NOT ** UR ADORBLE

gyu: its okay i punched him for saying that

kai: ty

bin: STOP  
bin: WDYM THANK YOU  
bin: IT HURTED.

kai: but   
kai: u sayign ** hurted ME

gyu: YEAH SOOB

bin: but im jus t .... ew

kai: UR NOT >:[  
kai: UR CUTE N PRETTY N HANDSOME

bin: well  
bin: if u say so

kai: NO

bin: no?

kai: you have to believe it :[[  
kai: youre amazing ok ? not ew

gyu: CMON SOOB YOU KNOW HES SERIOUS WHEN HE TYPES CORRECTLY   
gyu: if you dont believe it then ill come over there and punch you again

kai: PLEASE

bin: well  
bin: WELLLLLL

kai: >:[

bin: WELLLLLLLLLL  
bin: anyways

gyu: SOOBIN

bin: thats me

gyu: :(

—

bear.>>>TINYBUNNIE

bear.: :((((((((((

TINYBUNNIE: okay listen, i was fine when i was with you but then i just came home and i just. couldnt

bear.: couldnt what?

TINYBUNNIE. i dont know  
TINYBUNNIE: when i got home i just immediately went to my bed and i havent been able to get out

bear.: i can come over  
bear.: thats if youre okay enough for me to come tho

TINYBUNNIE: i mean  
TINYBUNNIE: you can but like 

bear.: dumbass youre not annoying or anything

TINYBUNNIE: im prolly gonna be annoying or something  
TINYBUNNIE: wtf  
TINYBUNNIE: DONT READ MY MIND ILL HIT U

bear.: anyways  
bear.: are your parents home

TINYBUNNIE: i dont know lol

bear.: ?????????

TINYBUNNIE: someones home lol

bear.: dumbass 

—

[timeskip]

—

hyuka.>>>binnie-hyung

hyuka. sent a video

{the video is black but the audio has a snippet of kai singing answer love myself}

hyuka.: i rushed and didnt do that well but i feel like you need it :]

—

[FUCK it bfs]

bin: guys i think im in l*ve

jun: WHO IS IT  
jun: IS IT ME  
jun: whyd you interrupt me telling you how cute you are

bin: BECAUSE IM IN L*VE

jun: okay and? is it me yes or no

bin: no<3

jun: damn ok 

bin: SHUT UP .

jun: who is it then  
jun: who is the person tell me rn im better than them

bin: kai

jun: well shit i think i might be in love with him too

bin: NO HE SENT ME A VDIIROE OF HIM SINGING AND NOW IM CRYING

jun: mood

tae: honestly, me too

bin: I CNANT DO THIS

gyu: i can confirm. he really cant

jun: kais probably seeing all this and giggling

kai: i kan confirm 

bin: SOTP  
bin: EHYD U DO THAT TO ME ANMD THEN DISAPPER 

kai: >3<

jun: and then he disappears again

bin: THIS IS SO RUDE  
bin: YOUSVAKAIAGA KA9SYAVAISYAVSHDNRKEOAUVSKDKSNR.4LEP9WNW

jun: okay.

bin: PAA8AVBADKSIUABABSBSBSBSBSHATAVABDNRMRLELPSPAJANAKAKAHABSKDK

jun: sure

bin: ALALALALAOISKSKSKSKSYSBDNDMRMMRKDJDUXUXYXYXYXHSBSBABBAKAOALSPSPAOSKSKSNBSJSKDKDJZUZHSBSNSKSKKAJA  
bin: AKIAUAHABSSBNSNDMDKDKSIS8S7A6AGBAJSKDOZHbzksoahbAMAKJJJSKSKJSJSKSKSKSJDUYXTCVTRV4VV3VVERVEVEBRBRBRB455DTDYGDDH

—

bin: anyways that cheered me up  
bin: and also beom stole my phone and only gave it back when he left

gyu: LISTEN.... YOU JUST WOULDNT STOP KEYSMASHING  
gyu: KAIS DMS WERE FULL OF KEYSMASHES

bin: you have no proof  
bin: anyways

gyu: DUMBASS

bin: i dont wanna talk to you go away

gyu: youre dming me rn wdym

bin: ill stop then<3

gyu: rude

bin: wheres everyone else

kai: eating

bin: KAI SNSWER UR DMS

kai: HYUNG HOW DO EYE REPLY 2 A KEYSMASH ???!,!&@€@_^@;#*@

bin: REPLY WITH ONE BACK

gyu: ?????

kai: PLZHSBDBRKRUS  
kai: NEWYAZ DID U GUYZ EAT YET  
kai: im eating snack   
kai: chip

gyu: we ate bfore i left

bin: we had ramen  
bin: just chip????!,!????????????????

kai: yez .  
kai: mm mmm. mm chip goe in my mouf

gyu: just one (1) chip

kai: KSBSBDKDIS  
kai: no but m waitgin 4 th fpod 2 fishnedcolking

gyu: omg have a nice meal bf

bin: its weird how we can all just understand that message even with all the typos  
bin: "bf" ?????

gyu: yes 

kai: idk how2 spll  
kai: it iznt th first time gyu hyungz callef me that

bin: WHY  
bin: gyu whatevr u do, do not call me bf

gyu: wow ok

kai: KANSNSJSKD  
kai: BINNIE LET HYUNG CALL U WHATVER

bin: if i did he'd call me loser or dumbass every second he can

gyu: idk what ur talking abt

bin: STUPID

gyu: IDK WHAT UR TALKING ABT

bin: WELL IT MEANS YOURE STUPID

gyu: [closes eyes] i do not hear.

bin: STUPID.

kai: ah yez . romantic bulliyng

gyu: omg romantic ????? soobin u like me ???????????

bin: no.

gyu: </3  
gyu: kai ah you lied to me

kai: o sorry sorry  
kai: itz ok i like u <3

bin: HELPSKSBSBDK

gyu: thank u bf

bin: I WAS KIDDING

kai: >3< we kno

bin: >:(

gyu: its ok soobi i like you too

bin: >:(  
bin: wait sorry to ruin the moment but i accidentally tripped up the stairs and now i cant s top laughing

gyu: WHAT A DUMBASS

kai: UP THE STAIRS  
kai: ?!,!&@&@,#,?#*@&!&!?

bin: ues  
bin: now im juts laying on the steps like a stick 

kai: honestly ud b lik th only person in thiz gc 2 be able 2 fall up the stairz

gyu: just imagined soobin on his stairs like \ and just vibing there and i cant stop laughing

bin: yes. that is me.

kai: soobie rlly do b lik \ on th stairz  
kai: food iz done bye

bin: wow not even a goodbye

kai: KSSKSJSBRK7D  
kai: GOODBYE !!!!!!  
kai: >3<

gyu: byebai

bin: help  
bin: dad just walked down the stairs and didnt even look at me 

gyu: WHY ARE YOU STILL ON THE STAIRS

bin: mmmmmm stairs mmmmm comfy

gyu: COMFY??? WHERE

bin: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

gyu: ok microwave

bin: .  
bin: im

—

[timeskip]

—

tae: quixk someone talk to me please   
tae: im kinda panicking right now   
tae: i say kinda but if i could id have a full on breakdown  
tae: well i guess im too worried to do that but still  
tae: actually maybe i could  
tae: well shit guess i am

kai: whats wrong ? werent you with hyung ??  
kai: breathe, okay ? i dont know whats going on or where you are but everythings gonna be fine, i promise !  
kai: do you need help ?? 

tae: i dontknow  
tae: i dont know if im allowed to telk you, its about yeonjun hyung imsorry

kai: and its okay ! everythings gonna be okay, remember ti breathe and if you just need a distraction i can help u w that 

tae: .. thank you

kai: youre welcome >3< im here for u always, ok ?

gyu: HWATS HAPEN  
gyu: im sorry i just had a short nap, taehyun ah are you okay ? did something happen w jun hyung ?  
gyu: i can come help if its about yeonjun hyung he wont mind if its me

kai: ^^ !!

tae: are you sure ? i dont wanna yknow .... 

gyu: you can dm whatever its about, okay? if i dont know anything about it, you dont have to tell me

—

TAE! >>> beomgyu-hyung 

TAE!: are you sure its okay?

beomgyu-hyung: ive known yeonjun hyung for almost two years, i promise  
beomgyu-hyung: is it.. about his parents ?

TAE!: ...yeah

beomgyu-hyung: then you can tell me  
beomgyu-hyung: ive.. met them before and know how they are  
beomgyu-hyung: are you okay ? everythings gonna be fine, its yeonjun hyung

TAE!: im okay it was just.. scary watching his father drag him into his house  
TAE!: before that happened he told me to stay where i am now? on the left side of the wall? fence in between the houses

beomgyu-hyung: then hyungs gonna be there soon, okay?  
beomgyu-hyung: only me and hyung know that place because its where we'd hang out

TAE!: ??  
TAE!: hes gonna be here???

beomgyu-hyung: ㅇㅂㅇ  
beomgyu-hyung: honestly you should watch out for where ur sitting or standing once he jumped on me without warning and i almost broke my back

TAE!: ????????  
TAE!: jumped ????????????

beomgyu-hyung: yes . over the wall fence thing lol

TAE!: im scared now  
TAE!: well i was already scared but now for a different reason

beomgyu-hyung: thats good then   
beomgyu-hyung: yeonjunies gonna be okay i dont know the reason why it happened but hes gonna be fine most likely

TAE!: it was still scary

beomgyu-hyung: nd that is valid considering y o u .

TAE!: considering m e?

beomgyu-hyung: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

TAE!: no i dont anyways,

beomgyu-hyung: are you fine now?

TAE!: when am i ever fine

beomgyu-hyung: stop being emo and tell me

TAE!: yes, hyung im okay

beomgyu-hyung: ok loser

TAE!: yeonjun hyung just whispered "tyunnie, dont move"  
TAE!: like im not terrified of being jumped on.

beomgyu-hyung: if i was there id tell hyung to jump on you

TAE! sent a picture with the caption: i tried to take a video but i was too late and ended up taking a picture

{yeonjun jumping down and because hes moving hes super blurred}

beomgyu-hyung: HELEPEKSBRNROSU  
beomgyu-hyung: SAVING THAT I CNAT

TAE!: now yeonjuns asking if he can stay over  
TAE!: ayo my phone was taken this time which is rude and also what taehyunnie said

beomgyu-hyung: why are you asking now when youve always just appeared outside my house

TAE!: dont question me  
TAE!: is it a yes or no because taehyun said no when i asked which is rude   
TAE!: (but hes hugging me to death right now saying he was scared also i think im in love)

beomgyu-hyung: yes its okay dumbass

TAE!: i WAS gonna thank you for keeping my situation a secret but fuck you too  
TAE!: just kidding thank you ily say it back

—

[FUCK it bfs]

(fifteen minutes ago)

bin: WAIT WHO DO I HAVE TO SHOOT 🔫  
bin: CAUSE I WILL DO IT RIGHT NOW 🔫🔫  
bin: but still taehyun ah i hope youre okay !!  
bin: yeonjun hyung, you too !!  
bin: ANYWAYS TELL ME 🔫🔫🔫🔫🔫

gyu: we are not gojng to shoot anyone  
gyu: well i dont think we are

bin: ill shoot you 🔫

gyu: wow </3

kai: iznt tht a water g*n

bin: idk what ur talking about kai ah  
bin: 🔫🔫🔫

—

tae: whats up lgbtq community 

bin: STOP  
bin: wait  
bin: ??!?@,&#&#&#&*@!¥£@,#?@?!

kai: HELPSKSJSHDBDK  
kai: JJUNIE HYUNG ? MAYB ???

bin: THE SHOCK ON MY FACE ONCE I SAW IT WAS TAEHYUN  
bin: omg..... yeonjuns ghost possessed taehyun ah

kai: wahh  
kai: ur rite

gyu: you guys are so confusing .

tae: ...why am i suddenly d word

tae changed his nickname to yeonhyun

bin: who tf is yeonhyun  
bin: oh wait sorry hi hyung  
bin: TELL ME WHO TO SHOOT 🔫🔫🔫

kai: rip hyung rlly possessed tyunnie

gyu: isnt taejun better

yeonhyun why are you tryinf to shoot someone  
yeonhyun: IM NOT D WORD   
yeonhyun: ITS NOT. YEONHYUN IS 11/10

kai: where iz tyun then if he iznt posessed O______O  
kai: iz he ok now ?

yeonhyun sent a picture 

{yeonjun giving a peace sign with the back of taehyuns head. (hes hugging jjunie with his face on jjunies chest)}

yeonhyun sent a picture with the caption: what the fuck is this

{the picture of yeonjun jumping}

bin: HELPI WAS JUST AWW'ING AT THE FIRST PICTURJE N I JUS CHOKED ON MH SPIT AT TH SECOND

yeonhyun: hope you die

kai: THATZ GOOD TYUNNIEZ OKAY NOW !!  
kai: ARE YOU OKAY JJUNIE HYUNG ???

bin: oh yeah TELL ME WHO TO SHOOT 🔫🔫🔫🔫🔫🔫

gyu: SOOBINSISISHSHD

yeonhyun: im mostly okay thank u babie  
yeonhyun: also you can shoot me <3

bin: .

yeonhyun: isnt that a water gun

bin: NO . IDK EHAT YOURE TALKING ABT 🔫

kai: IT IZ A WATER G*N

bin: [closes eye]

yeonhyun: just 1 eye?

bin: eyes* shut up

gyu: soob; –_O

bin: bye.

yeonhyun: taehyun wants his phone back goodbye lgtqb community 

bin: lgtqb

kai: baiiii hyunngggngngngntngngngnng

gyu: LGTQB

—

TINYBUNNIE >>> bear.

TINYBUNNIE: am i allowed to ask what happened w hyung yes or no

bear.: why are u askin me

TINYBUNNIE: because i dont wanna be rude stupid

bear.: youre literally being rude to me rn </3  
bear.: ask hyung dumbass

TINYBUNNIE: THATS WHAT IM ASKING IS IT OKAY TO ASK STUPID.

bear.: idk bro

TINYBUNNIE: bro?

bear.: YEAHSJSHSBDKS  
bear.: he'll probably talk about it tho

TINYBUNNIE: thats literally all you had to say

bear.: yeah yeah yeah anywyas

—

[FUCK it bfs]

kai: tyunnie only had hiz phone 4 lik 2 secondz

yeonhyun: yeah he had to make a call also  
yeonhyun: he said, and i quote, "its not like you can survive two minutes without a phone, you'd probably go crazy."

kai: GELEPLSK  
kai: HYUNG ?!?!?!?!??!  
kai: y r u tweeting on tyuns tqitter acc

yeonhyun: i dont know what youre talking about

kai: I HAV HIZ POST NOTIFZ ON

yeonhyun: no you dont  
yeonhyun: well i asked if i could and he said okay

bin sent a screenshot with the caption: hyung what is this

{[TWEET] 

taehyun.  
@kang_tae  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"}

yeonhyun: my feelings

kai: honeztly me 2

bin: not beomgyu rting it .

gyu: well you see

—

taejun >>> beomgyu-hyung

beomgyu-hyung: why is it taking so long for you guys to get here

taejun: food.

beomgyu-hyung: ??????????!,!&!€!^^*#(#(#*@,@?@(!(!£!€€!#

taejun: yes, sir?

beomgyu-hyung: get me sum plz

taejun: no i dont think we will  
taejun: we're almost there 

beomgyu-hyung: </3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out i really like to make yeonjun suffer [sweats] 
> 
> plz tell me if im doing this alright its been two years since ive written a chatfic and that was when i was really into anime
> 
> also sorry i disappeared for a month txt and bts had comebacks ㅇㅂㅇ


	3. chapter title? ; sadness and then happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw + cw ; homophobic parents / father , being kicked out by said parents 
> 
> [yj im so sorry but i like angst too much]
> 
> [i wrote this in thirty minutes lol]

[FUCK it bfs]

yeonhyun: so  
yeonhyun: SO  
yeonhyun: how do i do this again

bin: ??????

yeonhyun: well im trying to explain what happened 

bin: oh  
bin: honestly you dont have to tell me or kai, we wont mind and you know that

yeonhyun: OW MY HEART

bin: ?!?!&@&?@?!

yeonhyun: ilove you say it back  
yeonhyun: insert me sobbing into my hamburger because of you; 

bin: WHY ARE YOU CRYING  
bin: I L*VE YOU  
bin: ARE YOU WITH GYU OR TAEHYUNIE?

yeonhyun: yes they are watching me cry into my hamburger   
yeonhyun: kidding im sandwiched inbetween the both of them  
yeonhyun: doesnt that mean im a burger

bin: ???,,????  
bin: i mean if you wanna be

yeonhyun: I MISS BABIE  
yeonhyun: oh shit i was supposed to tell you guys what happened 

bin: again, you dont have to

yeonhyun: I WANT TO  
yeonhyun: its just ouch i thought i was gonna be able to hide it from you guys but the thing happened with taehyunie 

bin: would it be better if beomgyu explained?  
bin: like, you could tell him what to say and gyu can just type it out  
bin: or wait we can just call

yeonhyun: OH SHIT I FORGOT THAT EXISTED  
yeonhyun: i finished my burger im sad  
yeonhyun: my emotions are going all over the place right now

bin: and thats okay :]

yeonhyun: ICNNST DO THIS  
yeonhyun: IM IN LOVE WITH YOU  
yeonhyun: beomgyus laughing at me bc im crying and also eating and also also talking at the same time

bin: wow  
bin: hit him for me. thank you

yeonhyun: but :(  
yeonhyun: :(((

yeonhyun sent a picture

{yeonjun squished between beomgyu, who has his chin on yeonjuns shoulder and taehyun, whos asleep on yeonjun. (featuring a french fry in yeonjuns hand)}

bin: MAKE SURE TO DRINK WATER YOURE FACE IS SO RED :[  
bin: when you can , wash your face too!  
bin: I WISH I COULD COME OVER BUT IM BEING LOCKED IN

yeonhyun: oh shit we're the opposite   
yeonhyun: [peace signs] this isnt the first time but i was kicked out by my father  
yeonhyun: because he saw me holding hands with taehyun  
yeonhyun: which is why taehyuns started panicking, he saw me being dragged inside the house  
yeonhyun: HAHA ANYWAYS thank you i will

bin: HYUNG IM SO SORRY  
bin: I CANT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOURE GOING THROUGH BUT YOURE SO STRONG LIKE WAHHH  
bin: we're all here for you, okay?  
bin: youre so brave for telling us  
bin: YOURE THE BEST HYUNG I LOVE YOU ALOT, OKAY?  
bin: now can i just 🔫🔫🔫🔫🔫🔫🔫  
bin: also can i just .

gyu: jjunie said thank you

gyu: he feel overwhelmed and i told him to sleep

gyu: also do Not sneak out to come here

bin: howd u kno  
bin: wait idk what ur talkin abt haha hi beomgyu  
bin: actually its a bit too late

gyu: dumbass   
gyu: im not unlocking the window

bin: bold of you to assume id need to use the window  
bin: its so cold 

gyu: ...bye

—

bin: i love how i just knocked on the door and immediately your hyung just let me in like "oh ah of course youre here too,"

gyu: .  
gyu: loser did you just drop something outside the door

bin: [closes eyes]

—

[timeskip]

—

kai sent a video

{its a black screen, until kai removes his hand and he appears with a guitar

KAI: HELLO!!! um, the internet stopped working a few hours ago, because you know, uh money problems.   
KAI: anyways, its like 3am and i cant sleep because i cant stop thinking about tyunnie and jjunie-hyung.  
KAI: oh it feels like im recording a youtube video, should i just start saying my intro?  
KAI: sorry, this video is gonna be atleast ten minutes long. i wanted to play a song on the guitar for you guys!! since i know hyung likes my guitar playing and all.  
KAI: should i just... okay,

[kai continues to play random chords until he starts fully playing. after a while he starts singing.]

[the song is atleast two minutes long, and its a song no one else has heard before. its a slow paced song. the lyrics are about someone who accidentally falls for multiple people, and is scared to be 'non-normal']

[the song ends and kai smiles at the camera.]

KAI: actually, i wrote this a few days ago after we had that talk about us.  
KAI: ...its about yeonjun-hyung, im sorry i didnt get any permission to write about you, hyung. but i still wanted you all to hear it-  
KAI: wait this videos too long now- ill talk to you whenever i send it!  
KAI: bye-bye!! wahhhhh i love you guys!

the videos ends (lol)}

kai: :] !!

yeonhyun changed his nickname to tae

tae: google how do i stop my three boyfriends from crying all over my sweater

kai: did u all watch it ?

tae: yes and now theyre watching it over and over again  
tae: its amazing  
tae: youre a really good lyricist  
tae: actually i mayhaps shed a tear or two  
tae: youre amazing kai

kai: THANK U !!!  
kai: ITZ NOT THT GOOD SINCE I JUS DID IT ON A WHIM  
kai: I HOPE YOU AND HYUNG FEEL ALITTLE BIT BETTER   
kai: r u guyz still at gyu hyungz ?

tae: no kai, the songs really good  
tae: well yeonjun hyungs currently in a pile of hyungs crying over the video so hes mostly okay  
tae: and yes we are. are you gonna come over?

kai: mhmm  
kai: im using some convenience stores wifi rite now ;-;   
kai: so i wont b able 2 say anything while i walk thre

tae: ^^ okayy

kai: >3<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howd you feel about the video part ?? ive never done anything like that before actually


End file.
